Sakura Haruno (Naruto)
Sakura Haruno is a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. Due to the fact that her universe was one of the first to begin Looping as well as the fact that she has a very strong bond to Naruto, she is one of the oldest Loopers. As it turns out, this was not a good thing. For reasons unexplained, and best left that way, Sakura simply could not handle the stress of the Time Loops. This caused her to undergo a drastic personality change, not just once but multiple times. As her case was so large and well known when other Loopers suffer a similar problem are said to suffer from 'Sakura Syndrome'. She has since begun her recovery though her deeds haunt every Looper's dreams, including her own. Early Loops/ Syndrome Stages Little to nothing is known about Sakura's Loops before the initial personality shift, though what happened later has gone down in the annals of infamy. After her initial personality shift Sakura began seeking carnal relations with every being that came her way. During this state, to quote Sasuke Uchiha, she slept with "male, female... half-and-half-- she's not picky." Any and everything that she could do to satisfy her libido was attempted until perfected. Eventually though, such things got dull. Thus she turned her attention to "SCIENCE!". Now all of the Loops became her testing grounds for experiments large, small, sane, &*($%^# crazy, all with ethicality having been cheerfully shoved into an imploding black hole long before such things began. Notable advances include learning how to make the Jusenkyo curse from Ranma's Home Loop last for more than just one Loop, of which one step involves someone or something drowning. Post "Recovery" Sakura still goes to therapy for what caused her to Loop in the first place. She does not fully regret what she learned over the course of her "illness," however the lengths that she went do disgust her. She currently has good days and bad days, and angering her on a bad day is a good way to find out that there in fact are things worse than the Quarantined Loops. Relationships with Other Loopers *'Loopers in General': Sakura is held up as the Archetypical Case of "When Looping Goes Bad." She is threat and warning. A malevolent force of nature specifically targeting you. Sakura herself has been trying to improve this image, but does not contest it too much knowing there are far more things that have not yet come to light about her escapades. Still she is trying to improve herself, and it might be nice if other Loopers acknowledged that. *'Naruto Uzumaki': Anchor of her home Loop and member of the Original Seven. Naruto is still friends with Sakura, even though he has great fear of what she can do when provoked as he has often seen, or experienced, first hand. Sakura is grateful to Naruto for sticking by her, being one of her "handlers" when she was in the throes of her Syndrome. *'Sasuke Uchiha': As the third member of Naruto's Genin Team, Sasuke has known Sakura for a very long time, having been Looping just as long, if not longer than her. They have much the same relationship that Sakura and Naruto have as Saskue was Sakura's other handler, though most often they had to work together to keep her somewhat in line. * Kakashi Hatake: Unlike the rest of Team Seven, Kakashi is a Crash Generation looper. His relationship with Sakura is very strained due to her experimenting him at the beginning of his very first loop without realizing that her sensei was finally Awake. Sakura is resigned to the occasional trauma-induced murder attempt whenever Kakashi's self control falters and their relationship may never be fully repaired. * Anakin Skywalker: Anakin has expressed a dislike of her: not only for her actions during her time affected by Sakura Syndrome, but also, possibly indirectly, for causing Ahsoka Tano's issues.and does not appear to have forgiven her yet. * [http://infinite-loops.wikia.com/wiki/Shirou_Emiya_(NasuLoops) Shirou Emiya]: has shown to be friendly towards her though this may be in part due to the fact that he when he first met her she was already repentant and in part he walked in on her dissecting Zouken Matou. Category:Looper Category:Naruto Category:Characters